The Second Coming vs Mr. Red (DEATH BATTLE)
Both of these combatants are beloved stick figures and haves a rival Purple and Mr. Green. The Second Coming The Second Coming was brought to life by Alan who was drawing on Adobe Animate. The Second Coming is 5 years old as he was created in 2014. The Second Coming is also a skilled fighter, He foughted Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, YouTube and Virabot. The Second Coming can knock opponents in the air with just a uppercut. Can pick a couch and smash the like/dislike with the couch and kill them. The Second Coming smashed thru The Fighting Stick Figures house. The Second Coming can punch The Animator back miles, Can fight characters from Mario. The Second Coming is on par with Virabot who kept up with The Chosen One. He also smashed the animator thru Adobe flash by swinging him around. The Second Coming is pretty fast able to dodge the animator, YouTube attempted to grab him, Can build diamond armor and swords in just seconds. Can travel thru the iPhone in seconds as well, He can dodge Fireballs coming at him, he can dodge attacks from Virabot and keep up with Virabot who can run the same speed as The Chosen One. Weapons for The Second Coming is: *Adobe Animate *Hammer *Potions *Minecraft Brick *Laser Gun *Sword The Second Coming is very durable as he can tank hits from The Animator, YouTube and smashed thru the house without any injuries, Tank hits from other YouTube chatarcers, Tank a laser beam hitting both him and Red, Smashed thru a big blue brick. Tanked a beating from Champion Purple, Survived a energy blast from Champion Purple who is Universal, Got hit by a scythe without injuries. he also tanked a computer explosion. Mr. Red Mr. Red is the janitor of Mr. Green's company. The first thing Mr. Red did when he walked in there was beat the crap out of all the employees making them die or get hurt. Mr. Red is very strong as he can smash Mr. Green, Workers into walls and smash them thru the ground with ease. Mr. Red was strong enough to rip somebody leg of with just a arm. He threw a bone at a person head killing them. Smash Mr. Green thru 15 floors, Tossed a worker up in the sky. He can dodge bullets, run fast enough to make dust go up. Twisted a person head. Mr. Red can dash across the building within 10 seconds, Jump and ran on floating rocks. He can make a Shock explosion blasting alot of opponents back. His weapons is: *Scythe *SHOCK power *Gun He picked up a giant piano and smashed it on Mr. Green repeatedly until killing him. He can tank falls, survived a medium explosion and a giant object falling on both him and Mr. Green, He dodged a pole coming at him from Mr. Green. Mr. Red can keep up with Quickfeet with ease and take attacks from him, able to dash across the screen in just seconds and haves toon force. Pre-Fight Let's end this debate once and for all, IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE TSC was helping Alan with his animation until a portal apperead, Mr. Red walked out of it. TSC walked up to Mr. Red only to be punch back. Both of the stick figures got into there fighting position. FIGHT!!! TSC dashed at Mr. Red with punches to the face until getting haymaked back, Mr. Red ran at TSC undercutting causing TSC to fall. TSC kicked Mr. Red back causing him to stumble back. TSC ran at Mr. Red who got up, TSC headbutted Mr. Red and shoulder smack Mr. Red. Mr. Red used the SHOCK power causing TSC to slow down, Mr. Red started throwing punches and kicks at TSC. Mr. Red attempted to attack but TSC dodged and punched Mr. Red in the gut. TSC grabbed the pencil drawing Stick Figures and drawing himself wings. Mr. Red punched The Stick Figures and caused them to lay on the ground defeated. Mr. Red attempted to People's elbow TSC but misses. Mr. Red: I missed D: TSC: He missed :D Mr. Red charged at TSC picking him up and throwing him on the ground. TSC got up and closed the Adobe Animate tab and ran towards The Minecraft Brick and picking it up. TSC pulled out the a diamond sword and diamond armor. Mr. Red pulled out his scythe and ran towards TSC, Both clashed weapons until Mr. Red used the SHOCK ability and attacking TSC blasting him back. TSC got up and pulled out the bow shooting arrows at Mr. Red who dodged them. Mr. Red smashed TSC on the ground and attempted to peoples elbow TSC who rolled over. Mr. Red: oof TSC threw blows to Mr. Red face then kneeing him in the head. Mr. Red used the SHOCK ability and started running around him throwing blows at TSC until uppercutting TSC up. TSC landed on the ground, Mr. Red walked up to TSC pucking him up and throwing him at the wall. TSC pulled out the laser gun shooting Mr. Red, TSC pulled out the hammer knocking Mr. Red unconscious. TSC tooked the armor off and tossed Mr. Red threw the portal. Results Yeah Second Coming takes the battle with alot of difficulty as said The Second Coming had advantages like Intelligence, Weapons and Stamina also both Mr. Red and The Second Coming tied in durability. The Second Coming is The Chosen One's return meaning he well have the stamina and power as well with TCO. Mr. Red can't really defeat TSC easily because TSC has too many Weapons that we'll keep Mr. Red busy. Mr. Red shock ablitity could hurt TSC but TSC survived getting smashed by a giant block stickman. TSC had Intelligence, Weapons and Stamina and equal durability THE WINNER IS.........THE SECOND COMING Next Time It's a dbx Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles Category:Oofman789 Category:Completed Battles